


Recollecting

by Commoncoral



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: Seam thinks back to all of his memories with Jevil.





	Recollecting

Seam sits back on his chair waiting for the next traveler to arrive to his little Seap, however due to the current state the underground is with the spade king ruling, there hasn't been much darkners buying his wares ecause of poverty rampant through the kingdom.

Seam had a lot of time to think to himself. He usually passed time by finding all trinkets he could find in the underground to sell or play a nice round of chess with himself. Seam could always find another darkner to play with but that would be unfair since nobody in the underground ever bested him when it comes to his games.

Well, except one.

Seam drinks his tea, glances over at the broken key sitting on it's lonesome gathering dust, and started to think back on the days where his body wasn't so torn and raggedy, back to the days where he had both of his button eyes and not the gaping hole that remains now .

In his youth he was the court magician, a powerful and sharp-sighted one too. He made a hobby out of playing all kinds of games and was quite adept at it too.

The court jester Jevil was a funny little man who loved games even more then Seam did. Seam did not know how to describe their relationship together since it had always fluctuated from intense rivals, best partners, and something more.

Sometimes they'd battle each other for days to see who would come out on top in a game of old maid, sometimes they just plain out (tickle) fight with each other playfully to see who'd say uncle first, sometimes they'd caused chaos together by pulling pranks, and other times Jevil would cuddle up to Seam when he was about to take a nap, holding his giant fuzzy tail or his arm.

Seam enjoyed being with Jevil and knew that Jevil felt the same too. They never really said it out loud at first until one day, Seam was practicing his magic when Jevil waved from the distance, catching Seam's attention and Jevil shouted,

"I LIKE YOU SEAM!"

Whatever magic Seam was conjuring in his hand suddenly blew up in his face. Both Jevil and Seam had a moment of shocked silence before Jevil started running off and Seam chased after him yelling. Seam wasn't angry, infact he was laughing. They were both laughing.

Seam used to be very agile and quick, so he caught up to Jevil and tackled him on to the ground. He trapped Jevil and prevented him moving by laying his whole body weight on top of him.

"You aren't going anywhere until you sew up my eye", Seam laughed and wiggled his now loose left button on his face. Seam often had to sew it back on and it was pretty difficult to without a mirror.

At first Jevil sewed the button to close to his other eye, then too far apart and Seam didn't mind at all as they were both laughing loudly together. Jevil patching Seam up became a common thing between them and he quickly became a natural at sewing buttons. Seam laughed to himself quietly as he remembered that one day when Jevil started sewing random things on every darkners clothings.

The trio of the so called heroes broke Seam from reminiscing. When they mentioned the strange prisoner Seam went into a shock and hesitated releasing Jevil a bit but came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. Seam couldn't do it himself when he was young, so why not let the new youths try their hands at it. Even if Jevil escaped to have his revenge on Seam, it would be most fun Seam had in his long lonely years. Seam sent the heroes on their way and wished them luck, with a laugh ending his sentence. Seam continued to laugh to himself, now with a sad smile.

Of course all that remembering would all come back to that day. He saw Jevil talking with that strange man when Jevil came back, Seam recalled Jevil having a stare that was far away and a laugh that seemed uncaring.

For the past few days Jevil rambled on about being free, how he can do anything and in the end it wouldn't matter. Nothing mattered. Seam didn't know how to feel about this.

The next few days Jevil got progressively worse as his pranks were injuring innocent citizens and nearly killing some. Seam could only watch from the distance as chaos was unfolding before his eyes. Seam couldn't do anything, he didn't want to. As the chaos continued the kings ordered him to take care of Jevil, as the soldiers and the kings themselves couldn't bring a stop to Jevil's game.  
Killing or imprisoning him forever were the only choice he had unless he wanted to be charged for treason for allying himself with Jevil.

He didn't have a choice to talk Jevil out of his madness and even if the court allowed him to deal with Jevil peacefully, he knew he wouldn't be able to make Jevil stop as he been trying to get through to him for days now. Each attempt to talk to him was met with a laugh from Jevil before he disappears off somewhere.

Seam told himself this was for the good, that this was so that the darkners could stop suffering. Seam travelled to the most recent disaster that Jevil caused, readying himself for the battle.

There he saw the jester making his carousel go round and round, destroying houses while people ran as fast as they could.

Seam walked closer to Jevil having his back turned to him only to to a spade shot in his direction. Seam dodged out of the way and called out to him.

"Jevil you have to end this madness, people are getting hurt and the court wants you dead!" Even now Seam was grasping on a hope that Jevil can stop.

The jester turned to look at Seam and cackled."Do the kings want to play too? How fun!"

"Jevil this is not a game! People are getting hurt!"

Jevil summons the Jevilknife and launched it at Seam, "The more fun it is!" Seam dodges again. What did the strange man say to Jevil? Seam thought.

"It seems like you want to play too, magician!" And he launched barrages of clubs. Seam quickly dodged all of the projectiles, the battle began.

In Seam head he knew the only conclusion that he'd be ok with is to lock Jevil away. He had a plan, to tire Jevil out, pacify him for the while with a sleep spell, and lock him up in the castle prison.

And so, Seam kept dodging and casted the sleep spells over and over. For a while when he was escaping Jevil's attacks, Seam pretended that he was doing his old performances with Jevil to entertain the crowds of darkners to comfort himself. But then a slice from the Jevilknifes broke Seam fantasy.

The battle went on and on, with Seam gaining more tears through his body and Jevil progressively getting more tired. Seam was also closing the gap between them, attempting to try to stop their fight.

Seam sidestepped all the diamonds shot in his direction and opened his mouth to speak.

"Jevil, I don't want this to happen, I don't trap or harm you, there is no reason to cause this harm on innocents."

"...My dear magician, dont you realize that whatever you'll do is meaningless? Obviously there is no reason for me to do this! I can do anything!" The jester laughs loudly as Seam listens and doesn't understand what is coming out of Jevil's mouth. Jevil also never had refers Seam as magician before.

"Our world is just a plaything, everything is set in stone no matter happens! The court will disappear and one will remain!" Jevil kept on speaking and dancing as Seam stood .

"The dark world will grow darker and darker and will end in giant chaos! How fun!"

In a split second Jevil suddenly appeared in front of Seam and grabbed him by the collar. At that moment Seam looked into Jevil's eyes and found that his lover wasn't here anymore.

"Now my fair magician, I grow tired and bored! Things must end to be fun!"

Jevil threw Seam to the ground and when he got up, Jevilknifes fell from above, Seam was quick enough to escape the direct hits, barely got it through the lasers that came afterward, but couldn't escape the barrages of spades.

Every spade sliced his body and one in particular made the left side of his vision go dark, Seam dropped to his knees and saw his button eye on the floor cracked in half. When he looked up he saw his once partner silently staring into his eyes. Seam thought to himself that his life was about to end here.

It was usually hard to tell what kind of emotion was on Seam face, his big button eyes could hide whether his eyes showed tiredness or anger. With just a smile, Seam could always seem like a person who never got a really bad day in his life.

In the jester mind there was no remainers of Jevil. A jester laughs at everything, anything is funny to them. However, when the jester saw Seam tired and sad eyes on the verge of tears, Jevil felt a clearness in his head and was frozen in place.

He did this to the person he loves, Seam.

Before Jevil could think about his actions the words from the strange man suddenly came rushing back and the jester opened his mouth to laugh then speak.

"bullseye! That was fun magician but now I must leave-"

Seam swiped his claw at the Jester and since the jester guard was lowered, the attack should have killed him. It should of, but Seam, even while angry couldn't strike down his partner.

The jester was one hp close to death and started laughing the loudest he could. "YOU CHEATED!" he then shouted before he fell to the ground exhausted when Seam cast the pacify spell.

Jevil, laying on the ground used all of his energy to speak what was left on his muddled mind. "Seam..." he muttered so quietly that Seam almost didn't hear. His eyelids were fluttering shut, Seam wrapped his arms around Jevil and embraced him gently.

"..."

Seam listened to the quietness as Jevil was now in a deep sleep. Seam stayed in that position for a long time, pretending that fight never happened. He pretended that they were just tired from doing a performance together and were taking a well-deserved break.

Eventually, Seam had to break that fantasy of his. He picked up his broken button then carried Jevil all the way to the castle prison, it was a special prison as the kings made a secret floor so no one could ever go near Jevil in a very very long time.

Seam asked the kings whether he could visit Jevil since Seam was afraid of Jevil being lonely, even in his current state. Or maybe Seam was afraid of being alone.

However, the spade king yelled at Seam and accused of him making up plans with Jevil to overthrow the court. So Seam denied the accusations and swore to the kings he'll never visit Jevil after he finishes locking up him.

Seam carefully holds Jevil as he walks the long flight of stairs, with his hands shaking every step he goes down. After reaching the door, he places Jevil inside the prison and locks the door with the magical key.

Seam stares at the giant door and had a faint temptation to unlock the door to hug Jevil one last time. As Seam turns away to walk to the stairs, he hears a laugh coming from the door.

"Uhehehe! You foolish magician, you locked up everyone else from freedom! You gave me freedom!"

"..." 

Seam would've asked what caused Jevil to create the whole mess he got himself in but he knew that it didn't matter in the end. Jevil was already locked up.

"you're starting to understand magician, aren't you? Uhehehehehehe!"

Seam started to walk away from the laughing jester. As the laughs were starting fade away, anger grew in his chest as he was helpless to do anything to make things better. Seam started blaming the kings for not trying harder to stop Jevil peacefully and not allowing him to see Jevil in prison, Seam blamed Jevil for not listening to him and destroying his eye, lastly, he started blaming himself for being helpless, indecisive, and weak.

The grip on the key grew tighter and he grew frustrated with the lack of sight on his left side of his vision so Seam snapped the key into pieces in a fit of anger. Afterward, he layed in his bedroom in the castle for a few days, not bothering with sewing himself up and playing solitaire.

Instead of thinking about Jevil, Seam just observed what went on around him. He noticed that everyone was fearful of him, especially the spade king. He suspected it was because of Seam being the only one able to defeat Jevil, which would make Seam the strongest in the kingdom.

That would explain the missing button and sewing kit, they wanted him in poor shape as much as possible in case he went mad. But Seam wasn't going to use it anyways.

He noticed that the spade king asserted himself more often and spoke over the other kings, he became aggressive and selfish. One night, Seam walked through the halls of the castle and overheard the spade king talking to a man who spoke strangely and said similar things Jevil spoke to Seam about.

The next day Seam was called to court and in front of him was the spade king with all the other kings standing behind, looking fearful of the loud and commanding voice of the spade king.

Seam was fired from being the court magician and is exiled for suspicion of allying with Jevil. There was no evidence proving this statement, Seam didn't try to visit Jevil in his prison, he didn't want to anymore.

In the corner of Seam right eye, he spotted the strange man standing by and looked back at the king. Corruption and chaos has already entered the court and no matter what Seam did, the results will be the same. His efforts were for nothing.

His choices don't matter. He finally understood what Jevil said, not fully however. He didn't want to know what drove Jevil to his imprisonment.

As Seam was being dragged out of the court he was laughing softly. Seam kept on walking and walking, exploring the underground until he memorized every location and knew anyplace like the back of his hand.

Seam was lonely.

Eventually, after all of those isolated years, he settled down and made a little store for himself. Seam stuffed body became worn and tattered, he was often tired and stayed in his shop for most of his days. Sometimes he had dreams that he was still performing with Jevil at his prime, sometimes he had nightmares of seeing and hearing Jevil laugh from when Seam attacked him off guard, except Jevil started fading away.  
Seam mostly woke up with tears in his eyes.

Eventually, Seam stopped dreaming, stopped caring. Years passed and Seam eventually forgot Jevil name.

When the heroes came back and defeated Jevil, Seam gave a smile and knew that the heroes were sure on a huge journey if they thought they can do anything about changing the prophecy. Seam felt a sense of relief when he knew Jevil was put out of his misery, who knew how long Jevil was down there? Seam stopped counting the years.

Seam was old and all he wanted was a nap most of the time. So he passed out on his makeshift bed, but he didn't dream of nothing this time. He was on a familiar dark field and there was a familiar person in the distance.

Seam thought to himself that it was finally the end of the line for him here. "Finally here to get your revenge, Jester?" He asked.

Jevil giggled softly and turned to Seam with a sad expression. "...Old shopkeeper, what is your name again? I forgot."

Seam woke up and with a tight feeling in his chest. He headed to where the stars don't shine, there he saw that little man with a gloomy expression which looked at Seam empty eye and Seam stared back at his guilt-ridden ones.

"...Seam. spelled s-e-a-m"

"I guess you own what you call a shop, spelled s-e-a-p"

They both chuckle.

"Jevil you actually didn't forget my name, didn't you."

Jevil turns his head away from Seam and giggles. "You haven't changed a-"  
Seam stopped walking closer when he spotted tears on Jevil's face. Seam knew that he was trying to hide his sobbing with laughter.

"You don't have to forgive me."

Seam had no words, he both felt anger and happiness at the sight of Jevil. He wasn't sure he was able to forgive Jevil after all those years of suffering and pain but even so, Seam leaned in to give Jevil a comforting hug. He wasn't exactly forgiving him but however he felt a huge burden being lifted away when he saw his love again.

Jevil cried into Seam shoulder and with a muffled sob, Jevil repeated "I'm really sorry Seam" over and over.   
They stayed that way for a while, feeling warm in each other embrace,  
finding comfort and long lost happiness.

Jevil sniffled then wiped his tears from his face a pulled a button from his pockets. Seam gave a warm laugh when he saw that his button eye was held together with glitter glue. Seam went to hold Jevil's hands. "Let's go to my seap, I'm sure we have plenty of unfinished games to play." Side by side holding hands they walked together, telling each other jokes they made up over the past long years they've been separated.

They both knew that no matter what their choice was, it would all lead to the same ending. But without happiness or love, that's when nothing else matters.

Jevil and Seam would go into a long sleep after they played their games. Giving each other a goodnight kiss and Jevil holding Seam arm, their eyes fell gently and with a smile on their faces, they finally had a good comforting sleep after long years of unrestfulness.


End file.
